evilfandomcom-20200215-history
Evil Grin
The "Evil Grin" is a very common theme in fiction dealing with villains and is comparable in many ways to the equally famous "Evil Laugh." However, the "Evil Grin" is normally silent and is meant to show the audience that the character is evil and / or plotting something. An "Evil Grin" is more subtle than a outright "Evil Laugh" but is still fairly exaggerated so as to make sure a viewer can not mistake it for a normal smile. Types Subtle Grin The "Subtle" Grin is a type of "evil grin" reserved for particularly cunning and dangerous individuals who often manipulate those within their settings into thinking they are either good or neutral: yet when their back is turned or they are in seclusion they will display a small, sinister smile that shows the audience that they are not as innocent as the other characters think they are. The "Subtle" Grin can also break the fourth wall when a villain suddenly turns to the camera and gives a small smirk to the audience - this was made especially famous in the original ending of the first Omen film. Manic Grin While debatedly not a truly "evil" grin as much as a "completely insane" grin the Manic Grin is shown when a story wants both the audience and the protagonists of the story to realize that the villain is completely out of touch with reality and most likely a Homicidal Maniac. Much like the Demonic Grin people confronted with the Manic Grin feel threatened and may well be in serious danger. However, unlike the "Demonic" Grin a Manic Grin doesn't always automatically mean a villain is going to attack a hero (though they often do): sometimes a Manic Grin is simply used to show everyone how insane a character is and some of the more extreme examples of a "Hollywood madman" display a Manic Grin on a near constant basis. Demonic Grin A Demonic Grin is one that makes no attempt to mask the "evil" of the character in question, most importantly this grin is very visible to those involved in the story and often frightens them intensely. Being at the receiving end of a "Demonic" Grin is a very unnerving position and it normally means the protagonist is in imminent danger from an attack or other misfortune as the villain doesn't even bother to hide his or her malicious intents: in some ways the "Demonic" Grin can be seen as a symbolism of the monster within being unleashed and like the Manic Grin it is also clear to the other characters involved in the story that the villain is now ready to inflict some pain on their unfortunate target(s). Smug Grin A Smug Grin is a way to seem very calm at first to the hero. This is actually a means to set a trap for a protagonist. Hungry Grin A Hungry Grin usually involves a monster or predator displaying a wide, hungry smile like he's about to devour someone. An example is Bruce from Finding Nemo when he grins towards Marlin. Gallery Joker_Evil_Smile.png|'Jokers famous Evil Smile. Grinch Evil Grin.jpg|'The Grinch's classic evil grin. PDVD_046.PNG|Jafar's Evil Smile. Hades_8.png|Hades' Evil Grin. Anastasia-disneyscreencaps.com-344.jpg|Rasputin's Evil Grin all-dogs-heaven-disneyscreencaps.com-5307.jpg|Carface's Evil Grin. Big_daddy_thrax_by_darkoverlord13-d3d930i.png|Thrax's Evil Grin. Eddy_evil_smile.png|'''Eddy's Evil Smile. 2117640-tengu_shredder_18.jpg|The Tengu Shredder's evil grin. Dick_Dastardly.jpg|'Dick Dastardly' Evil Grin. Evil_Sunset_Shimmer_EG.png|'Sunset Shimmers Sinister Grin. Repton_grin.png|'Repton's Evil Grin. Pariah_Dark_grin.png|'''Pariah Dark's Evil Grin. Themlefecntonemike.png|'Mals Evil Grin. Blowhole.jpg|'Dr. Blowhole's Evil Grin. Vlcsnap-2010-07-25-11h21m31s84.png|'''Argost's Wicked Grin. First_Sister's_silentscare_I.jpg|'First Sisters Creepy Grin. Starscream's_Grin.png|'Starscream's Evil Grin Tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-745.jpg|'''Sabor's Hungry Grin. Aku_grin.png|'Akus Evil Smile. Undertow.jpg|'Undertow's Evil Grin. Scar_(Disney).jpg|Scar's Evil Grin. Ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-3210.jpg|Captain Gutt's Evil Grin. Warren_T_Rat_Evil_Grin.png|'''Warren T. Rat's Evil Grin pebble-penguin-disneyscreencaps.com-3801.jpg|'Drakes Evil Grin. Coachman.jpg|'Coachman's Wicked Grin. Clemson_evil_grin.png|'''Clemson's Evil Grin. Dark_Danny's_Evilly_Grin.png|'Dark Dan' Evil Grin. Freaky_Fred.PNG|'Freaky's Freds permanent grin. Lickboot.png|'Lickboot's famous Evil Grin. Tirek_-Not_for_much_longer-_S4E26.png|'''Tirek's Evil Grin. Azog Evil Grin.png|'Azogs Evil Grin. Savio-Screencaps-savio-the-snake-22344699-638-462.png|'Savio's Evil Grin. Doc_Ock_evil_grin.png|'''Dr. Octopus Evil Grin. Chrysalis_watching_Canterlot_in_chaos_S02E26.png|'Queen Chrysalis'' Evil Grin. LFSplinter637.PNG|Kraang Prime's Evil Grin. Evil-grin.png|'Eddy's Brothers Evil Grin. Edward's_Evil_Grin.jpeg|'Edward's Evil Grin. Ace_smile.png|'''Ace's Evil Smirk. Hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-8707.jpg|'Frollos Evil Grin. Kyle_'Yes.'_s1e24a.png|'Kyle's Evil Grin. Jungle-book2-disneyscreencaps.com-4820.jpg|'''Shere Khan's Evil Smile. Lord_Shen's_Evil_Smile.jpg|'Shens grinning wickedly. PDVD_384.PNG|'Dr. Facilier's Evil Grin. Tumblr_mbngqcTW5F1qlpgkfo1_1280.png|'''Spider Bytez' Evil Grin. Snake_grin.png|'Snakes Malevolent Grin. ScreenHunter_55.jpg|'Denzel Crocker's scheming Smile. Maleficent_grinning_evilly.png|Maleficent' grinning evilly. Vilgax_Ghost_Town_5.PNG|Vilgax' evil smirk. Image1528nf6.jpg|'Dr. Drakken''' Evil Smile. Runaway_Model_(54).png|'Scotts sly grin. Gilda_has_an_evil_idea_S1E5.png|'Gilda''' smirking evilly. Kung-fu-panda-disneyscreencaps.com-7058.jpg|'Tai Lungs Evil Grin. Cats-dont-dance-disneyscreencaps.com-7036.jpg|'Max'' creepy smile. Paine_evil_grin.PNG|'Alexander Paine's Evil Grin. Snipe_Evil_Face.png|Snipe's Creepy Smile. Nuka Wicked Grin.png|'''Nuka's Wicked Grin. Nemi Malevolent Smile.jpg|'Nemi Montoyas Malicious Smile. Thunderclap's Evil Grin.png|'Thuncerclap's Evil Grin Jasper's_Evil_Grin.png|'''Jasper's Evil Grin. All-dogs-heaven-disneyscreencaps.com-1435.jpg|'Carfaces second evil grin. Starlight_Glimmer_looking_sinister_S5E1.png|'Starlight Glimmer's evil grin. Outlast-Chris-Walker.jpg|'''Chris Walker's Wicked Grin. Inquisitor Sinister Grin.jpeg|'Inquisitor' Sinister Grin Bubbha's Evil Grin.png|'Bubbhas Evil Grin Honest Creepiest Grin.png|'Honest's Creepiest Grin Devil_eared_Ren.png|'''Ren Hoek's Devilish Grin. Freakshow_grin.jpg|'Freakshows Evil Grin. Roscoe-DeSoto-roscoe-and-desoto-5726711-768-432.jpg|'Roscoe & Desoto's Evil Grins Don Lino & Lola Demanding Oscar's obedience.jpg|Don Lino' smirking menacingly Dr Blowhole scheming a plan.png|'Dr. Blowhole's second evil grin. 250px-Snowwhite-creencaps.com-8944.jpg|'''Queen Grimhilde' s creepy grin. 300px-MrOogieBoogie-1-.jpg|'Oogie Boogie' grinning evilly. Ruber_grinning_evilly.png|'Ruber' smiling evilly. Queen Narissa's evil grin.png|'Queen Narissas wicked grin. Spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-7950.jpg|'Dennis'' Evil Grin. Nigel_grinning_wickedly.png|'Nigel' smirking wickedly. Dave's_evil_grin.png|'Dave''' smirking evilly. Rourke's evil grin.jpg|'Commander Rourkes twistedly evil grin. Dag's evil grin.png|'Dag's evil grin. Lotso's evil smirk.jpg|Lotso's evil smirk. Coco_LaBouche_smirking_wickedly.jpg|Coco LaBouche' smirking wickedly. post-30211-0-37554900-1444105089.jpg|Midnight Sparkle's Malicious Grin Tatters_mugshot's.jpg|Springtrap's Evil Smile. Harry Osborn's Malevolent Grin.png|'Harry Osborn's''' Malevolent Grin. Sugar's Malevolent Grin.png|'Sugars Nasty Grin. Tomoo Nasty Smirk.png|'Tomoo's Nasty Smirk. Diamond_Tiara_malevolent_grin.png|Diamond Tiara's Malevolent Grin. Gale_Evil_Grin.jpg|'''Gale's Evil Grin. Starlight_Glimmer_sinister_grin_S5E1.png|Starlight's Evil Grin The Creep's Evil Grin.png|'The Creeps Evil Grin Cieślak Malicious Smirk.png|'Cieślak's Malicious Smirk. Principal_Cinch's_sinister_smile_EG3.png|Principal Cinch's Evil Grin Ice-age-disneyscreencaps.com-940.jpg|Carl and Frank grinning evilly Dazzlings_grinning_at_the_Rainbooms_EG2.png|The Dazzlings grinning evilly Evil-Armaggon.png|'''Armaggon's evil grin Unknown Man Evil Grin.jpg|'Unknown Mans Evil Grin Garble and his friends S2E21.png|'Teenage Dragon's Evil Grins. Terrence_(02).png|'''Terrence's Evil Grin. Kent_Mansley's_evil_grin.jpg|'Kent Mansley' smirking menacingly. Dr. Benedict smirking evilly.png|'Dr. Phillium Benedict' smirking evilly. Lola smirking wickedly.jpg|'Lola' smirking wickedly. Forte's menacing smile.jpg|'Fortes evil smile. JgajCrZ.jpg|'Madara's evil grin. 80575-melona picture 33.jpg|'''Melona's wicked smile. Cooter's evil grin.png|'Cooters evil grin. Diodora's dark grin.jpg|'Diodora Astaroth's''' dark grin. Peridot's little grin.png|'Peridots little grin. Hans betraying Anna revealing his true colors.png|'Prince Hans' Evil Grin as he betrays Anna. Screen Shot 2015-09-02 at 1.51.03 PM.png|Lord Business' evil grin. Lawrence's_evil_grin.jpeg|'''Lawrence's evil smile. Boingo_grinning_evilly_as_he_prepares_to_kill_Red.png|'Boingo' smirking evilly as he prepares to kill Red. Ursula scheming to overthrow Triton.jpg|'Ursula' smirking evilly. Soto's sinister smile.jpg|'Soto' smirking sinisterly. Mr. Hyde's evil grin from The Pagemaster.jpg|'Mr. Hydes evil grin from Pagemaster temple-doom-movie-screencaps.com-7396.jpg|'Mola Ram's evil smile Serpentor's evil grin.png|'''Serpentor's evil grin EPG.jpg|'Darth Sidious/Emperor Palpatines evil grin. the-mummy-movie-screencaps.com-11105.jpg|'Imhotep's evil grin. Screen Shot 2015-09-30 at 3.19.14 PM.png|'''Galvatron (G1)'s evil grin. Screen Shot 2015-09-30 at 3.24.24 PM.png|'Megatron (G1)s evil smile. Slappy the Dummy grinning evilly.png|Slappy the Dummy grinning evilly. The Undertaker's evil grin.png|The Undertaker's creepy smile while his eyes are rolling up. smiling evilly.png|The Soul Chaser's creepy smile. spacegodzilla1.jpg|SpaceGodzilla grinning evilly Megaguirus'_Evil_Grin.gif|Megaguirus grinning evilly Lyric_captures_Amy.png|Lyric grinning evilly as he captures Amy Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h52m31s56.png|Leroy's Evil Grin 4137303ce4b45435106fab1da216325a.jpg|M.U.T.O.'s Evil Grin as she prepares to kill Ford 1387183002000-htdos-smaug-0071.jpg|Smaug's Evil Grin. Vic_Hoskins'_Evil_Grin.jpg|[[w:c:villains:Commander Vic Hoskins|'Commander Vic Hoskins']]'s Evil Grin. BigOne04.jpg|Big One's Evil Grin. Kat_grin.png|Kat's Evil Smile. 2346726416_5c707484d4.jpg|Kaa grinning evilly as he is about to eat Mowgli. Dagur_the_Deranged.png|Dagur's Evil Smile AKmaePE6DSA.png|Seryu's Evil Grin Shadow grinning evilly.jpg|Shadow grinning evilly Sid's Evil grin.png|Sid's Evil Grin The Imprisoned's Evil Grin.jpg|The Imprisoned's Evil Grin 5678.jpg|Hyp, Mutt and Nod grinning artfully ArchieSonicBreezieSmile.png|Breezie's sinister smile wescottTohkaTR (3).png|Isaac Westcott insane grin sithStaciaL5S.jpg|Scalia crazy grin sce33b742d1975b7bcc4a8b074e176b675.jpg|Junko Enoshima insane grin sca6fed4943bcc5c393f0792a839e63fcf.png|Kaworu evil grin abyssocRe-class-Battleship-Kantai-Collection-Anime-Anime-Art-2517545.jpeg|Re-class evil grin abyssonisample-261dd4783300e4e2e55a7d01c88c83ed.jpg|Aircraft Carrier Princess crazy smile Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-5500.jpg|'Victor Quatermain’s malevolent smile Captain Vidal grinning evilly.png|Captain Vidal grinning evilly Brer Fox's Evil Grin.jpg|Brer Fox's Evil Grin Screen Shot 2015-09-20 at 7.10.19 PM.png|Ay's Evil Grin I.RexRage.jpg|The [[w:c:villains:Indominus rex|'''Indominus rex]]'s Evil Grin In_Special_Premiere (1).PNG|The Trix grinning evilly End of days grin.png|Satan's grin from End of Days Screen Shot 2015-11-24 at 2.58.04 PM.png|Turbo/King Candy's evil smile Trumper's grin.PNG|Trumper's evil smile. Tyrannosaurus_hunting2.png|Tyrannosaurus' Hungry Grin Aureolus_Izzard_smile.jpg|Aureolus Izzard's smile Janja.png|Janja's Scheming Grin Cretaceous_.jpg|Cretaceous' Evil Grin Iceage3h.jpg|Rudy's Evil Grin Lionguard015.png|Cheezi's Evil Grin Mapuglare.png|Makuu's Evil Grin Marble Henry and CM Punkrock malicious grins.png|Marble Henry and CM Punkrock's malicious grins toward the Flintstones family and the WWE Wrestler. Number 96's evil grin.png|Number 96's Evil Grin Obelisk Force Duelist's evil grin.png|Obelisk Force Duelist's Evil Grin Yubel's evil grin.png|Yubel's Evil Grin Mard Geer's Evil Grin.png|Mard Geer's Evil Grin back_to_the_jurassic_4.jpg|Sarco Brothers grinning evilly Dark Link evil grin.png|Dark Link grinning evilly Judge_Doom_grinning_evilly.png|Judge Doom's evil smile 573278-meowth_team_rocket_profile_portrait_.png|'Meowths evil grin. EmperorPilafRRAS.png|'Emperor Pilaf''' smiling wickedly 7abc7801fd829f850dcf4398c8fec46d.jpg|Alex Wesker's Evil Grin Gluttony's_Evil_Grin.png|'Gluttonys Evil Grin. Floweygrin.png|'Flowey (Asriel Dreemurr)'s Evil Smile B_P_Richfield_by_Themrock.jpg|'''B. P. Richfield's Evil Grin. Cybercountdown.png|Cyber's Evil Grin Category:About Villains